SMT R1 M5: Flashwing vs. Tien
' Flashwing vs Tien.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 5Flashwing vs. Tien.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 5 '''will see Flashwing from Skylanders (Nominated by John1Thousand) take on Tien from Dragon Ball (nominated by Draconic Alchemist). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 4 fighters eliminated so far, 28 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Flashwing and Tien are teleported onto the flat top of a rocky mountain, just above the clouds. Tien takes a loot at his opponent before bowing at her. Tien: “Alright, I’m ready to see what you’ve got.” Flashwing: “You should be. I’ll show you why I’m the Portal Master’s favorite!” (Cue Rocky Field; 0:30-0:33) Tien (thinking): I have no idea what she’s talking about, yet I can still tell she’s totally making that up. "Shine on!" Flashwing soars into the air and nosedives towards Tien. "FIGHT!!!" 60 (Rocky Field; 0:33-1:33) Tein jumps backwards before forcing his palm out at Flashwing, knocking her back an inch. Tien continues with a series of rapid punches and kicks before kicking her into the air. Tien fires a volley of ki blasts into the air, knocking Flashwing back further. 56 From midair, Flashwing shoots a Crystal Shard out at Tien, who hits it out of the way. Tien: “You better have more than tha-” Suddenly, Tien sees a laser coming from Flashwing, which hits the surprised Tien to the edge of the mountain. Flashwing: “Is that ‘more’ enough for you?” 51 Tien catches himself before he could fall off the mountain. He then charges a beam from his finger, which he soon releases. Flashwing dodges the beam while coming in hot. She spins around, knocking Tein off the edge of the mountain and lands gently. 45 Flashwing: “Well, that was simple.” Suddenly, Tein rises above the clouds. Tien: “By the way, I can fly too.” 42 Tien kicks Flashwing into the air and chases after her. Flashwing stabilizes herself in midair, just to be hit by a relentless flurry of punches, Tien’s arms becoming a blur. Tien finishes by slamming Flashwing downwards. 38 Before she could hit the ground, Flashwing flaps her wings to slow the fall down enough that, when she does make contact, it doesn’t hurt a bit. Tien flies right back down as Flashwing summons a Crystal Lighthouse. As Tien reaches the mountaintop, the Lighthouse fires a beam into him. Tien gets carried by the beam for a bit before flying forward and firing a beam of his own, which goes right through the other beam and destroys the Lighthouse. 32 Immediately following, Flashwing rises behind Tien and charges a beam of her own, just for Tien to fly away to another mountain. Flashwing flies towards the mountain for a brief bit, before she hears something: Tien: “Kame.. Hame…” Flashwing continues forward, but stops when she sees a huge beam coming from Tien. Tien: “...HA!” 26 The Kamehameha carries Flashwing straight through another mountain before smashing her into yet another mountain. Tein zips over to Flashwing, who quickly shoots three crystals into the side of the mountain she is next to. When Tien arrives, Flashwing fires a crystal, causing the crystals in the mountain to fire their own crystals. The crystals stick into Tien briefly before they disappear. Meanwhile, Tien advances towards Flashwing, who continues to fire crystals, the crystals in the mountain firing whenever she does. 18 Tien reaches Flashwing as she is mid-fire and knees her into the mountain, shaking the bit with the crystals loose a bit. Tien uses the Machine Gun Punch, making his arms look like windmills on his shoulder as he pummels Flashwing into the mountain. 13 As soon as he is done with that, he grabs Flashwing by the neck and throws her into a mountain below. 12 Tien floats downwards a bit and forms a triangle shape with his hands. Tien: “KIKOHO!” A Tri-Beam fires from the hole between his hands, damaging Flashwing further. 8'' As Flashwing lays battered on the flattened mountain top, she notices the mountain behind Tien is starting to crumble. ''7 Tien: “KIKOHO!” Another Tri-Beam fires, shaking the mountain loose again, this time forcing out the chunk with the crystals. 5'' Tien: “KI...KO..H-” Suddenly, Flashwing fires one more crystal right as the newly formed boulder with the crystals on it is behind Tien, all of which fire into his back. ''3 Tien falls down as Flashwing fires a laser. 2'' Tien’s eyes widen as the laser fires him into what remains of the mountain behind him, sending his newly unconscious body onto the mountain the fight started at. "'K.O.!"' Flashwing flies down to meet back up with Tien’s unconscious body. Flashwing: “Did you really think you could stand in the spotlight against me? Millions, if not billions around the multiverse are watching, and I need to show them what I’ve got.” Right as she says this, she and Tien are teleported away. Results (Cue Dark Water Cove) '"FLASHWING ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!"' Voting * '''Flashwing must win: 21' * Tien must win: 8 * Tien must live: 18 * Tien must die: 8 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Skylanders vs. Dragon Ball themed One Minute Melees Category:2019